


Enchanted

by swanqueenfic13



Series: Aca-Song Fics [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey was enchanted to meet Stacie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted

“Ah, but enough about me! Tell me about  _ you _ ,” the man laughs heartily. I fake a polite smile.  _ God _ , I hate these work parties. For some reason, every man in this building thinks that a company holiday party, or a fundraising benefit was the  _ perfect _ opportunity to hit on the pretty, young, blonde intern down from Georgia. I’m not quite sure why they all seem to think going to college in Georgia makes me a southern belle, or some sex goddess, but I’m getting a little sick of all the attention.

“Martin, I’ve been the intern on your floor for almost a year now,” I remind him. He chuckles, knocking back another drink. “Do you even know my name?” He laughs again, but I already know the answer.

“Uh, Avery, right?” Smiling politely, I move away to get a drink. I’m sitting on a barstool, chin resting in my hand as I observe the room.

It was our annual fundraiser gala, and I was bored out of my mind. The room was beautiful: all glitz and glam, chandeliers, black tie only, and tasteful decorations. In order to improve the reputation of our notoriously bloodthirsty legal team, they selected one charity a year and donated major profits to them. They even worked pro bono cases related to the charity. This year it was my job to help research charities.

“Ma’am,” the bartender says, handing me a drink. I smile at him as I swirl the margherita, and he just nods before moving to the next customer. Glancing out at the dance floor, I am always watching, ready to prevent problems, and solve them. It’s the majority of my job. Is Martin starting to get cranky with clients? He probably needs a coffee. Is Jimmy getting too close to the secretaries? Time to step in, get her out of there. Most days, I feel more like a babysitter than a legal intern.

I keep my eyes moving, never lingering too long so as to avoid awkward come-ons from drunken coworkers. But something catches my gaze, holding it. She was stunning, and must be attached to the women’s shelter we’re sponsoring this year, or maybe a wealthy donor. Tall with legs that Taylor Swift would be jealous of, dark brown curls that hang in ringlets, porcelain skin, and the most stunning blue eyes I’ve ever seen. She smiles at me from across the room, raising her glass to me in a toast.  _ Oh God, have we met before? _

Before I’m even aware of moving, I’m crossing the dance floor just to get to her.

“Hi,” she smiles when I get close enough, and she turns away from whomever she was talking to, a well-dressed man with a boyish smile. He just shrugs, moving along. 

“I’m sorry, I just… Have we met?” I ask, blushing at my forwardness.

“No,” she says immediately, and I frown. “I  _ definitely _ would remember those eyes,” she finishes. Holding out her hand, she adds, “Stacie Conrad.”

“Aubrey Posen.”

“ _ Enchanté, madame, _ ” Stacie purrs, taking my hand and kissing it. I throw my head back laughing at her ridiculously cheesy moves.

“What is this? Some classic rom-com?” I giggle.

“As you wish, my dear,” Stacie whispers, waggling her eyebrows. 

“Are you referencing the Princess Bride?” I ask.

“Duh,” Stacie smirks, finally releasing my hand. I quickly draw it back, nervous at how empty and cold it suddenly feels.

“So, who are you, Stacie Conrad?” I ask to distract her from the way my cheeks are flushing.

“What do you mean?” I bite my lip, trying to quell the smile as she tilts her head and her brow puckers. The gesture makes my heart start to race, and I’m not quite sure why.

“Are you… a donor that I should be wooing?” I breath, stepping closer to her, letting a finger trail lazily up her arm. “Or… someone from this year’s charity? You couldn’t be from the law firm because I’d certainly remember those legs.” I hear a strangled noise come from Stacie before she seems to shake herself, meeting me with a predatory gaze.

“Oh, you’ve already wooed me,” she growls. There’s a carnal timbre to her voice as it drops an octave. We stay like that for a moment- it could’ve been a year for all I knew- before someone interrupts us.

“Ah, Avery, good! Martin needs someone to call him a taxi,” Jimmy booms, clapping me on the shoulder. He reeks of whiskey, and it actually hurts me to turn away from Stacie, stepping back.

“It’s Aubrey, sir. Where is he? I’ll make the call,” I sigh, glancing forlornly as he leads me away from Stacie.

 

“What do you say me and you get out of here, legs?” Someone calls from behind me. I turn to fix him with a glare, and he just backs up, hands raised in surrender. “Guess not,” he mutters. I’d been avoiding all unnecessary interaction ever since Aubrey was pulled away from me. Which is strange because, like, he’s a  _ hunter _ , so I should try and hunt, right?

But every time I try to, I can see those green eyes, hear that deep, throaty laugh. I float around the room, telling everyone about our shelter, the law firm’s newest charity case. I’m not one to complain if these corporate asshats want to give us some money for our women’s shelter, or offers to help some of our domestic violence victims in the courts but this gala is  _ boring _ .

There’s a commotion across the room, by the bar. Something draws me in, and I realize later it was her voice. Aubrey was yelling at someone, sputtering in her anger. I ran across the dance floor, not even bothering to apologize when I bump into people. Huffing and puffing, I approach the scene to find Aubrey getting up from the ground, shaking her fist at some old guy who looks drunk off his ass.

“Whoa, girlie,” I interrupt, grabbing her as she moves toward him. I grab her wrists, spinning her away from him.

“He… But, he was-” Aubrey stutters, trying to pull away.

“Hey, Posen, get a grip. Count to ten, and breathe, got it?” I wait until she nods and gets herself under control before speaking again. “Now,  _ calmly _ , what did he do? Do I have to kill him?”

“Thought I was a  _ prostitute _ ,” Aubrey spits, turning to glare at him. “Offered me $200 to do him in the bathroom.”

“And how did you end up on the ground?” I ask patiently, gently leading Aubrey out to the dance floor to distract her. She sighs, tucking a loose curl behind my ear before speaking.

“I politely declined, and explained I’m an intern with the law firm not…  _ the private entertainment _ . He got mad, grabbed my wrist, told me he was getting what he paid for. Someone intervened, pulling us apart. I ended up on my ass.” Without thinking about it, we started dancing to the music. My left hand was intertwined with Aubrey’s, my right around Aubrey’s hip. Aubrey’s free hand rested on the small of my back and we moved to the music seamlessly.

“That’s a shame. It’s such a cute ass,” I wink. Aubrey blushes. “Don’t let him ruin your night.”

“Okay,” Aubrey hums, closing her eyes for a moment before she smiles. “So, you know I’m an intern with the law firm. That’s why I’m here. How about you?” I hum happily.

“I help run the women’s shelter you guys are sponsoring this year.”

“Wow, that’s awesome!” Aubrey gushes, and I beam. “How did you get involved with it?” I tell her all about growing up bouncing in and out of foster homes. My mom had had trouble keeping a job, and a house. And when mom has no house, the government takes the kids away. When I was older, I vowed to never let that happen, so we started a women’s shelter dedicated to helping families. Aubrey’s listening with rapt attention, and her gaze assures me I have her full attention.

“You know, if this were a movie, there would be violins or something playing in the background as the characters are introduced to your sad backstory,” Aubrey whispers playfully, leaning her forehead against mine. I chuckle.

“You keep comparing this to a movie, Posen,” I tease. “First you call it a rom-com, now it just sounds like a full-on romance movie. Trying to tell me something?”

“Maybe,” she breathes. Suddenly, the crush of bodies around us jolt us out of our little bubble. We realize the music has sped up, and we look ridiculous as everyone else dances, and we stand there swaying.

“So, what’s your favorite movie?” I finally ask as we change our dance to keep up with everyone else. There’s more space between us now, and we’re moving faster. She laughs again, and my heart skips a beat. 

“I don’t know… Maybe…” I think I could watch her thinking face forever. Her mouth scrunches up, her nose crinkles, her brow furrows, and I can practically  _ see _ the wheels turning in her head. “Okay, don’t make fun of me,” she finally says.

“No promises,” I grin.

“High school musical,” she admits. It’s my turn to throw my head back laughing as we spin around the dance floor, talking for hours.

 

Stacie and I had been talking and dancing for what felt like eternity, for what felt like two minutes, before I was again called away. The bosses needed me to get information from some donors. The donors needed cabs home. The caterers were understaffed. I didn’t get to see Stacie again before the night ended as I was too busy running around putting out proverbial fires.

So now, here I am at 2AM in my apartment, pacing.

I took off my heels, and switched into sweatpants, but my hair was still up, and my makeup was on. I can’t bring myself to do anything other than bite my lip, stare into space and freak myself out. I’d left Stacie on uncertain terms, and I’m cursing myself for not getting her number. 

_ What if she’s in a relationship? What if I was misreading the situation? Oh no, she’s totally in love with someone else. Oh, please don’t be in love with someone else _ , I think frantically. Suddenly, I get this image in my head. It runs like a movie, unbidden. For a moment, the line between dreams and reality blurs.

I want her outside my door. I want to wrench it open and find Stacie pacing frantically. I want her to wonder if I’m in love with someone else. I want her to miss me. We never got to say goodbye tonight. I never got to tell her how much fun I had, and in my fantasies, I imagine what I’d say if she did show up. I like to think I’d profess my… not  _ love  _ because that’s a very strong word for someone I just met… Maybe I’d smile and tell her I had a great time… I was… enchanted to meet her.

“Ugh,” I groan, flopping back onto my couch. This is driving me insane.

 

“Stop pacing, Stace, you’re driving me crazy,” Beca groans. “It’s two in the morning. Shouldn’t you be out feeding the hunter, or something?” I just continued to pace around her bedroom, too keyed up to sleep.

“I can’t! She disappeared before I could ask her out!” I shriek. Beca groans, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “God, Becs, she was stunning. The most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen, easy. And she was so smart, and so interested in what I do. I just… I wish I’d gotten the chance to say goodbye. I wanted to tell her how much I like her. Oh no… What if she’s straight? What if that’s why she didn’t say goodbye? What if she has a boyfriend, or something?” Beca lunges towards me, yanking me to sit down on the bed. She grabs hold of my wrists, forcing me to focus on her.

“Breathe, Conrad. You’re working with her firm for a year. You’ll probably see her again. And if she was as into you as you said, she’s probably not straight,” Beca sighs.

“What if I misinterpreted? What if she isn’t into me?” I whimper pitifully.

“Since when are you so insecure?” Beca teases. I’m saved from having to answer by a knock at the door. “Go get that, Conrad.”

“Yes, ma’am,” I salute. She just rolls her eyes and lays back down. I pick my way through the disaster area Beca calls a living room (she refuses to clean up saying the chaos helps her creative process) to get to the front door. “Who is it?” I call, yanking the door open before the person has a chance to respond.

“You know, you should really wait for an answer before opening your door. What if I was a serial killer?” Aubrey drawls, raising an eyebrow. When I beam at her, she just laughs. Her hair and makeup is still perfect, but she’s wearing oversized sweatpants and a t-shirt with a rain jacket pulled on as if she’d run out of the house at the last minutes.

“What serial killer knocks on the door? And it’s not like if I asked, they’d answer ‘oh, hey it’s a serial killer, open up.’ Use your head, Posen,” I tease. “Come on in.” She raises a curious eyebrow taking in the mess, and I feel the need to defend myself. “My roommate is like a human tornado, and I work long hours so I can’t do all the cleaning.”

“Hey, Stace, who the hell is coming around at 2AM? If it’s the church people, tell them we’ve already found all the God we need,” Beca shouts at just the right time. Aubrey giggles.

“Becs, put some pants on and get out here,” I shout.

“That your girlfriend?” Aubrey asks carefully.

“Oh, god no. I’ve known Beca since college, but we’re not together. She’s a little too grumpy for me.” Aubrey beams when I tell her this, and I can’t quite stop this hopeful little feeling in my chest.  _ Maybe she likes me, too. _ “So, um, how’d you find my apartment, stalker?” Aubrey blushes.

“I, um, I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye, or anything. And it… um, did you know you’re, like crazy beautiful?” I let out a startled laugh. “Oh, I don’t know why I said that. I mean, I do because you  _ are _ beautiful, but, like, normally I’m not so forward. And I can’t stop the words coming out of my mouth. I wanted to say goodbye to you, and, like, get your number because you’re beautiful and I really loved talking to you tonight. So I went into our firm’s database where we have the contact information for your group, and I came here. Oh God, I am a stalker,” she rambles, her blush deepening.

“I thought I was the only one who rambled like that,” Beca laughs, coming up behind me. She’s smirking at Aubrey, and I can feel Aubrey’s frustration growing at being mocked.

“Yeah, but when she does it, it’s cute. When you do it it’s awkward,” I tease. “Aubrey, this is my annoying roommate Beca Mitchell. Tiny DJ, this is Aubrey Posen.”

“So, you’re the girl who’s got my best friend waking me up at two in the morning?” Beca says, giving her a cursory sweep. “Just don’t hurt her.”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Aubrey shrugs.

“Bye Beca,” I say pointedly. She nods, reaching into the fridge to grab a beer on her way back to her room. “So, you wanted to say goodbye?”

“I had a really great time with you,” Aubrey says softly, staring down at her feet. I put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at me. 

“I was enchanted to meet you, my dear,” I breathe, leaning in close to her. She twists her fingers into my t-shirt.

“Just to be clear, you’re not, like, dating someone else, right?” Aubrey whispers, her voice an octave higher.

“Uh-uh,” I shake my head. “I’ve got no one waiting for me. Except… maybe you?” She nods, leaning in to press her lips to mine.

“You’ve got me,” Aubrey confirms when she pulls away.

“So, you wanna go on a date with me?”

“Mhmm,” Aubrey giggles.

“Let’s hope it goes as well as tonight did.”

“High standards. This night was  _ flawless _ .”

“I always aim to please,” I hum, pressing another kiss to her nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Loving the song fic trend guys! Any other suggestions?


End file.
